I can feel the devil walking next to me
by KitOfDreams
Summary: Arthur is an angel who was kidnapped by a demon, now he needs to find away to get away from the French demon's clutches. One-Shot.


"So Ange, you think you are the only ones that have shackles to keep something down?"

The voice was distant, or rather if felt distant as Arthur fought against his binds. It burnt, the chains felt as if they were heated up only whenever he moved, and worse they were wrapped all around his white wings. Coming into focus the angel looked up to find the source of the voice. It was Francis, he was a cruel demon and a very powerful one at that. Arthur had been warned by his brethern to keep away from Francis at any cost, even if it meant to use the charm all angels had to return to Heaven. The charm was gone.

Francis smiled, his tail lazily swishing as he looked at the angel, holding up a necklace, that had a key charm with wings and glowed. "Are you looking for this, Ange? It's quite beautiful, I wonder how much I could sell it for in the market."

Arthur looked up, glaring at the demon as he tried to fight off his binds again only to feel it burn into his wings and flesh. A cry was heard from the angel, as he looked down. "How cute it is to watch as you continue to burn yourself. You must be into rough play~" Francis' sclera were black, and iris' a sharp electric blue. Francis walked over, but to Arthur he seemed like he glided. The long black boots met Arthur's thigh, digging into the soft untouched skin.

"I've never fucked an angel before. It must be delicious. How will an virgin angel's blood taste? The thought of it is giving me chills." Francis, knelt down to meet face to face with Arthur, gripping his chin before he could turn away. "My what beautiful eyes you have. I could just rip them out and eat them." Arthur frowned and spit in the demon's face. Francis frowned and wiped the spit away, giving Arthur a firm back hand to his face. The hit was full with such force that Arthur would have flung a few inches if it weren't for the chains. The chains pulled at his wings, which made Arthur cry out.

Francis shivered and wagged his pointed tail. "What a wonderful cry~" He purred, moving back to Arthur. The angel frowned and tried to move anything but everything was held down. The demon let out a boisterous laugh and hummed as his tail moved to stroke at Arthur's face. "You are a beautiful creature, do you know that? Most of you angels don't see this but you really are. " He knelt down once again, grabbing Arthur's face by his cheeks, making sure he can't open his mouth. He pressed their lips together, feeling a heated rush, burn through his body. Arthur whined and tried pulling away but the chains stopped him as well as the hand. He shut his eyes closed as he prayed, hoping something would save him from this.

"Ah you certainly are beautiful. I will give you something, something nice." The demon stood up, unzipping his black slim pants, and pulled out his cock. He was already quite hard, that cry sent him into a lust driven haze. He pressed the tip to Arthur's lips and moved a hand to move to the chains. "If you bite me, I'll rip off your wings." He said smirking, as he clumsily forced Arthur's mouth open, shoving his cock inside. Francis hummed low in his throat, giving Arthur's head a pat. "Suck." Arthur looked up at Francis, and even with his pleading eyes Francis forced his head down not caring.

Arthur gagged slightly but eventually, started to follow the order. He didn't want his wings ripped and he didn't want to choke. Francis smiled with how well Arthur listened, and his tail wagged.

After some time of clumsy sucks, Francis got bored. He pulled Arthur away by his hair. "I had enough, this isn't doing a thing for me, mon ange~" Sighing, he let some chains be undone, and lifted Arthur up. Arthur's face lit up, thinking his prayers were answered. He thought maybe Francis truely was bored with him and would let him go back home to Heaven, but that was not the case. No Francis changed the position the angel was placed, having the chains, keep him up and spread. "This is much better~"

It happened all so fast, and Arthur wish it hadn't. His pure white robes had been stained with red as the demon slammed into him. It hurt, burned, and all Arthur could do was try and cry out for him to stop, his words weren't heard as his voice could only be heard by the pure and innocent. He cried and begged for the demon to stop.

Francis smirked as he moved his tail to wrap around Arthur's cock, pumping him fiercely. Arthur could only mouth stop and please, the words falling upon deaf ears. Francis laughed as he did it, the laugh ringing out in his den, as he pulled the chains to make Arthur cry out more. "So beautiful! Cry more!" He growled out, his full form coming into few. His ebony scerla showing blood red veins popping up and horns grew from his hair, twisting elegantly. His fingers growing into claws and tail spiked.

Arthur cried more at the sudden feral change and tried to move again, he could careless about his wings, he just wanted to leave, as he prayed. Francis laughed, his tongue sliding out, pressing against Arthur's lips. The forked tongue moved into Arthur's mouth, taking a hold of his tongue as he continued to laugh. The kiss was rough and disgusting to Arthur, so he moved his head, continuing to pray.

"God can't save you now. You are a lost litte lamb and I am now your shepard." Francis growled out as he used the chains to help guide him forward. The thrusts came swifter, and the blood dripped down Francis' cock. "So delicious~ I can't wait to taste it!" Francis purred as he moved his tail from Arthur's now abused cock, he pressed it into Arthur's entrance, making the other scream. The bloody curdling scream, sent shocks throughout Francis' body, only making him go faster and harder.

At some point Francis had wrapped his tail around his own cock, making him destructive, inside Arthur. Arthur continued to pray and cry, coughing from the abuse. Why wasn't anyone helping him? They should know he was missing, they should have sent someone to look for him or a team. Why was this happening to him?

The prayers had soon stopped, and Arthur layed back in the swing of chains. He had lost his voice from screaming and calling out to nothing that could help him. The tears he had cried had dried up and stained his face. Francis had lost all enthusiaum now, having lost all his energy. He had came three times within the angel, and was spent. He was now lazily thrusting inside to milk himself out. Once he was finished he pulled out, and got on his knees in front of the angel. He lapped up the blood and cum that had spilled out, the blood over powering the taste of his cum. Francis was right, it was truely delicious.

Francis had let Arthur go from the chains, laying on him. Arthur had wrapped his wings around them, and held onto Francis. The demon had taken the most precious thing from him and even though he truely hated him, he learned from humans that the one that took what was most precious, you had stayed with for life. (He was now Francis' little black sheep, stained with sin and forever tainted and banished from Heaven)


End file.
